mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Susumu Kurobe
Susumu Kurobe (黒部 進 Kurobe Susumu) is a Japanese actor in the Ultra series and more of Tsuburaya's movies whom mostly known for his role as Shin Hayata in the Ultraman and later the titular character himself, succeeding Bin Furuya. His real name is Takashi Yoshimoto (吉本 隆志 Yoshimoto Takashi) His stage name derived from his birthplace. Early Life Takashi Yoshimoto was born on October 22, 1939 in Kurobe, Toyama Career Early Career Kurobe stared of Ultra Q he as Shigeo Kimura in episode 8 Ultra Series Tsuburaya Productions was planned new hero is series. Kurobe was playing of Hayata. is Hero's human hosts Currently Year Kurobe he playing of Hayata in Ultra Series. he playing another series Personal life Kurobe was married of wife in 1967. they have his daughter Takami Yoshimoto (born 1971). was known for her role as Rena Yanase In Ultraman Tiga He became a grandfather for the first time in 2011, when his daughter Takami Yoshimoto gave birth to her son. In October 22, 2019. is Birthday of Kurobe. fans of Ultra Series. has birthday card to Susumu in website The Men Who Made Ultraman in an Ultraman docudrama]] Susumu Kurobe In 1989 docudrama films. Kurobe was hired by Tsuburaya Productions. he playing of Shin Hayata In behind the scene of Present from the Sky. director Akio Jissoji ask to Kurobe follow of script and Hold mistake spoon and change to Beta Capsule. Toshihiro Iijima really angry to Jissoji of Hayata mistake scene Tōru Narita Kurobe as Toru Narita is artwork person. was planned of New Hero. he with Original cast of Ultraman Akiji Kobayashi as Chef Diner and Sandayū Dokumamushi as unnamed suit actor Trivia * Susumu Kurobe in this films was portrayed by Hiroshi Tsuburaya (grandson of Eiji Tsuburaya) * Anybody is watch of Kurobe play of Toru. fans think is call "It's Hayata!" Characters Role * Shin Hayata * TDF Susumu Kurobe (himself) Gallery Hayata and Moroboshi & Ultraman Jack.jpg| Kurobe and Eiichi Kikuchi and Kohji Moritsugu and Jiro Dan 5 Ultra Showa hosts cast.jpg| Kurobe and Saburo Shinoda, Jiro Dan, Kohji Moritsugu, Keiji Takamine Cast of original Ultraman.jpg| Kurobe and cast of Ultraman Hayata and Fuji and Taiga. Dyna| Kurobe and Hiroko Sakurai and Takeshi Tsuruno (actor for Shin Asuka) and Yuki Inoue (actor for Hiroyuki Kudo) Trivia * he first older hosted actor of Ultra Series * he in Kamen Rider Series. just like of Akiji Kobayashi * he show SSSP weapon is Supergun was made by Tamashii Lab has owner by Bandai * he playing person is same of Hayata. any fans look Kurobe's face and fans is said "Is Hayata!" ** he in Ultraman Leo was playing of worker. ** he in Ultraman Zearth was playing of Security Guard of Gold Bank. and he was point he was pulls flashlight was parody of Beta Capsule taunts. * he and his daughter both was in Super 8 Ultra Brothers ''movies. his daughter said to him "Dad" was based on his real life. * he and Kohji Moritsugu and Jiro Dan three actor. was show of Kirin beer cm. with Saburo Shinoda was four hosted of Ultra. but there no of Keiji Takamine (Keiji was busy of other show) * his Birthday is same of Curly Howard. team of The Three Stooges and Jeff Goldblum and Christopher Lloyd * In an interview with Susumu Kurobe during 2013, he stated that: ** There were actually no auditions for Shin Hayata, he got the role due to Toho and Tsuburaya Productions's wish. ** The decision for Hayata and Fuji to become married couple in the ''Super 8 Ultra Brothers is a "bad idea", telling that his wife turned envious because of it, although both him and Hiroko Sakurai (Fuji's actor) does constantly tell each others that their characters aren't meant to be together. ** His favorite Ultraman is Ultraman Zero. ** His favorite Ultra Kaiju are Pigmon and Woo. Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Japanese People Category:Asia People Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast Category:Ultraman Category:People from Kurobe Category:Ultraman cast Category:Ultraman Mebius cast Category:Ultraman Max cast Category:1930s births Category:Ultraman Cosmos cast